La magie existe encore
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: [Song Fic] Déjà 5 ans que l'on ne s'est plus vu... Ce soir, c'est ma dernière chance... [RWHG] Reviews SVP !


**La magie existe… encore. **

_**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont tous à J.K. Rowling et la musique aux Bizarr' Sisters._

_**Résumé : **Ron et Hermione ne se sont plus vu depuis quelques années. Ron est toujours en déplacement à cause de son poste de gardien dans la mythique équipe des Canons de Chudley et Hermione travaille d'arrache-pied au Ministère de la Magie, comme première secrétaire du Ministre. Cependant, lors du mariage de Harry et Ginny, tout va changer… _

_**Pairing : **Hermione/Ron en principal, Ginny/Harry pour le contexte et Lavande/Seamus parce que je dois les caser. Lol_

_**Genre : **Song fic Romance_

_**Rating : **K+_

**_POV :_ **_Ron, le plus beau des Weasley ! Hein Mini McGo ? lol_

_Maintenant place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture._

… … … …

Ca y est. Mon meilleur ami a enfin mis main base sur ma petite sœur chérie. Le bébé de la famille. Maman a pleuré durant toute la cérémonie. Comme Hermione d'ailleurs… Hermione… Déjà cinq longues années que l'on ne s'est plus vus… Je dois dire qu'elle me manque, et c'est comme ça depuis tous les jours depuis cinq ans… Bon d'accord, Lavande ( NDA : j'parle pas de notre amie la mère Tulipe tkt Ron ! lol) me donne de l'affection mais bon… J'préférerais recevoir l'amour, la tendresse et les baisers d'Hermione. Je suis même en manque de ses foudres ! Qu'est ce que j'aimais quand elle passait ses nerfs sur moi ! ( NDA : C'est vrai ça Ron ? ) J'entends la voix de ma petite amie résonner à mes oreilles alors que je vois Hermione se déchaîner sur la encore très célèbre chanson des Bizarr' Sisters intitulée « Do the Hippogriff. » Harry et Ginny ont trouvé sympa l'idée de George : inviter tous les anciens de Poudlard et faire venir le groupe de rock qui a hanté notre adolescence. Enfin bref, celle qui squatte mon appart' depuis déjà trois ans me crie une nouvelle fois aux oreilles :

« Ron-Ron d'amouuuuur ! Tu m'entends ?

- Hein ? Ha euh… Oui Lavande. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je te disais que j'allais me chercher un rafraîchissement. Tu en veux un ?

- Non, ça va… Je vais continuer à danser un peu.

- Comme tu veux amour. A tout à l'heure !

- Ouais c'est ça. A tout à l'heure Lav'. »

Tu parles danser ! J'en ai vraiment marre de me trémousser sur cette chanson alors que je sais même danser. J'ai subi les moqueries de Fred, George, Ginny et Harry ce soir. Ces idiots disaient que je ressemblais à un pingouin aux cheveux roux avec mon costard noir et blanc et ma façon de danser… Pff, si vous voulez mon avis, ils ne connaissent rien à la vraie danse. Enfin, que voulez vous que je vous dise ! Ce sont tous des ignorants ! Quand je regarde ce sale con de Seamus Finnigan danser avec Hermione, je me dis que j'aimerais beaucoup être à la place de cet idiot ! Et vas-y que je te colle contre elle et tout ce qui va avec ! Hum, toi mon gars, tu vas pas passer la soirée si tu continues à poser tes mains sur les hanches de mon Hermione. La musique s'achève et je me rends compte qu'à part un « salut comment ça va ? », je n'ai ni adressé la parole à Hermione, ni danser avec elle. Je m'avance d'un pas décidé vers elle, pousse Seamus et lui demande :

« Heu… Mione ?

- Oui Ron ?

- Heu… Ca va ?

- A merveille et toi ?

- Oui… »

Par Merlin, je perdrai toujours mes moyens devant elle ! La voir souriante et les joues rosies par la chaleur me trouble complètement !

« Hermione !

- Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ?

- Euh… Tu veux danser avec moi ?

- Ho oui Ron ! Avec grand plaisir ! »

Je lui souris et lui tends ma main, qu'elle saisit rapidement. Elle fit un petit sourire d'excuse à Seamus qui nous tue du regard et se colle à moi. Magnifique, les Bizarr' Sisters entament « Magic Works ». Ce fait cinq ans que j'attendais ce moment… Pouvoir ressentir le parfum de vanille d'Hermione est quelque chose que j'ai toujours aimé et que j'aimerai toujours…

And dance your final dance 

_This is your final chance_

_To hold the one you love_

_You know you've waited long enough_

_So,_

_Believe that magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Of bein' hurt_

_Don't let this magic die_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

Elle plante son regard dans le mien et se colle un peu plus contre moi. Je l'entends soupirer, ce qui m'inquiète. Je demande rapidement :

« Je danse si mal que ça ?

- Non ! C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je voulais danser avec toi depuis un moment. »

La façon avec laquelle elle m'a répondu m'a fait rougir. Elle me sourit tendrement et détache son regard du mien pour regarder les nouveaux mariés.

« Ils sont beaux, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui… Très.

- Tu sais, je me suis imaginée à la place de Gin' tout à l'heure…

- Ha oui ?

- Oui… Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un rêve…

- Oui, seulement un rêve… Mais… Hermione, qui était à la place d'Harry ? »

Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne me répond pas ? Et pourquoi rougit-elle ?

« Hermione… Réponds-moi s'il te plaît…

- C'était personne… Enfin si, c'était quelqu'un mais son cœur appartient déjà à une autre…

- Mais qui est-ce ? Peut-être que je le connais.

- Evidemment tu le connais Ron ! C'est toi ! »

Ho par Merlin… Pourquoi as-t-elle les larmes aux yeux ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Déjà, changer cette expression de stupeur. Ensuite, lui sourire amoureusement. Oui, amoureusement… Je l'aime… Et enfin, l'embrasser…

And make 

_Your final move_

_Mmm, don't be scared_

_She wants you too_

_It's hard_

_You must be brave_

_Don't let this moment slip the way_

J'ai vraiment l'impression que le chanteur s'adresse directement à moi… « Elle aussi te désire, n'aie pas peur, tu dois être courageux… » Mais quitte à l'écouter, je vais suivre ses conseils. Voilà, moi Ronald Weasley, je suis en train d'embrasser celle qui j'espère acceptera de partager ma vie avec moi comme je le désire depuis environ une dizaine d'années maintenant, j'ai nommé la belle Hermione Granger.

Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of bein' hurt  
No, don't let this magic die  
Ooh, the answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes

«Je t'aime Mione...

Moi aussi Ron... »

Derrière nous, on entend des pleurs. Hermione et moi nous retournons et apercevons Lavande en train de pleurer dans les bras de Seamus. Je me sens un peu coupable mais Harry, que je trouve en train de danser avec ma petite sœur, enifn sa femme, me lance un regard d'encouragement et lève le pouce en signe de victoire. Je souris malgré moi et Ginny nous fait un clin d'œil.

_And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die  
So dance, your final dance.  
'Cause this is... your final chance._

« Je l'ai saisie…

Pardon ?

Oui, Hermione… J'ai saisi ma dernière chance… Celle de passer ma vie avec toi… »

… … … …

_**Salut les gens !**_

_**Je suis encore désolée de ne plus écrire mais je ne suis plus inspirée en ce moment ! J'espère quand même que cette petite song fic vous a plu… Pour me le dire, quoi de mieux qu'une review ? Lol**_

_**Bisous à tous.**_

_**Mione des Maraudeurs.**_

_**PS : J'embrasse tout le clan ! **_


End file.
